Newly developed methods in variance component estimation, and estimation in models with linear covariance structure, have now been brought together and published in a book on the subject. The methods have application in genetics, animal sciences and many other areas. The algebraic methods themselves have been studied and published separately. Two more recent papers have been finished that continue or complete this program.